My Beloved Students
by M4dG4rl
Summary: He always acts a little harsh to them. But down deep inside, he loves them more than anything else. Only, he does not know how to show them love except by giving what all teachers should give to their students.


A/N : Hello readers, I'm new here and this is my first story. At first, I wanted to write it in Indonesian, but I know no one will read my story if this story is written in Indonesian. I'm still learning english in school so I apologise if you find a lot grammar and spelling mistake.

* * *

**I don't own KFP**

Master Shifu sat down beneath the tree in the training hall court yard as he played his flute. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the rhythm. Looking like he was really in tranquil.

Meanwhile, all of his students, The Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five were hiding. Tigress and Monkey were hiding behind the big rock. Viper was hiding behind one of the pillar and Crane on top of the roof. Tigress gave a signal to her friends to begin to attack. As the signal had just been given, all of them showed themselves as fast as lightning and began attacking. Realizing that he was interrupted, Master Shifu stopped his playing and opened his eyes.

"Hiyah….."

Monkey gave a kick toward Master Shifu. But The red panda blocked it. In the meantime, Tigress gave a punch to Master Shifu, but Master Shifu held her punch using his flute.

"Kiyah…."

Crane, Viper and Monkey jumped toward Master Shifu from different direction to attack. But Master Shifu gave a hit to Crane using his flute, jumping backward and avoiding himself from Viper and Mantis's kick.

But, Monkey got himself up soon and use his long- tail as a whip to attack Master Shifu from behind. Master Shifu jumped again, that made Monkey's tail attacked Viper and Mantis accidently.

Unexpected thing happened. A panda showed from behind the pillar and ran toward the crowds. He raised his hand in air and yelled.

"Kyah…. An attack of awesomeness. FEEL THE THUNDAH."

Po tried to gave a kick toward Shifu. But he accidently tripped his own feet and fell down. He rolled to the crowds and pressed Mantis in the proccess.

"Agh….." Mantis screamed.

His rolling also caused him bumped into Tigress. Tigress fell backward and hit Monkey.

"Ugh…. "

Po finally stopped rolled when Crane held Po's back by helping of his talons. Po raised up, smiled and half laughed. He looked at The Furious Five and Master Shifu's faces.

"Did you see that, guys," Po tried to talk. "that's called awesomeness. Hiyah…" Po demonstrated his Kung Fu move, but when he looked to the other's faces, he realized that no one of them enjoyed the situation. Po stopped his childish acting with an embarrasing face.

"Well, I guess my action isn't interesting enough for you guys, right? It was one of the Dragon Warrior style."

Master Shifu narrowed his eyes toward Po. Then, he cleared his throat. The Furious Five and Po gave a bow to their master.

"Well done, students." Shifu said."if you were trying to disappoint me." Shifu then used his flute to point all of his students one by one, who respectfully bowed as their name was mentioned.

"Tigress, you still need more ferocity. Monkey, greater speed, Crane still need more height. Viper, subtlety, and Mantis—"

"Master Shifu—" someone was interrupting. It's Zeng.

"What!" Master Shifu, with impantiently face, pointed to Zeng with his flute.

"The..re.. is a letter for you from Master Junjie that you have to read."

Mater Shifu's eyes widened. He looked at all of his students, that was still bowing to him.

"All of you. Go back to train yourself in the Training Hall. I'll be back to see how your training is coming along."

"But, Master Shifu—"

"What Po!" asked Master Shifu with an anger face.

"Well… I just want to know how's your opinion about my action that you just seen. Is there something that I have to increase?"

"All the things that you have to increase are all of your technics in attack." Said Master Shifu. "so, I hope you will train harder than before, Po. Especially after you ruin this training."

After had given a little lecture, Master Shifu walked toward the Sacred Hall of Warriors, followed by Zeng.

"You know, Po" said Monkey. "we have experienced this before."

"Really?" said Po. " Did Master Shifu receive a letter too that time?"

"No." said Mantis. He jumped onto Monkey's shoulder. "Master Shifu stopped gave his advice to us right when he just about to give me an advice."

"Oh." Po nodded. "What happened that time?"

"Master Oogway summoned him. Well, actually it happended in the same day when you were choosen as The Dragon Warrior."

"Oh, I see." Po was about thinking something. "and what did you guys do when Master Shifu left you?"

"We were back to train." Said Tigress.

"Hey, only you that trained that time." said Mantis. "rest of us took a rest."

"And we will be training now." Tigress gave a glare sight to Mantis. "did you guys heard what Master Shifu told us? He wants us to training."

Tigress left them and entered the Training Hall. The rest of them looked each other, shrugged and followed her.

**In Training Hall**

The rest of The Furious Five and Po were training. Crane was practicing his form on the edge of The Jade Tortoise. Viper was practicing her flexibility on Field of Fiery Death. Mantis was practicing his speed on Gauntlet of Wodden Warrior. Monkey was doing his exercises with Seven-Talons Rings. Tigress was practicing on The Seven Swinging Club of Instan Oblivion. And Po, at first was confused to practice, deciding to join to fight Crane on Jade Tortoise. Po jumped on to the edge of Jade Tortoise. But before he could attack, Crane threw Po using his wings, that sent Po to throw away and get a hit from one of the swinging clubs.

"Ah….. "

Po was thrown again and fell to the floor by his belly. The rest of The Furious Five stopped their training and ran toward Po.

"Po, You Okay ?" Viper asked.

Po got up and raised. " Yeah… I guess I'm okay."

"You might be okay." Master Shifu suddenly showed himself from behind the door. He walked toward all of his students.

"But your training is not okay."

Po bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Tell me Dragon Warrior." Shifu approached Po. "what made you ruined up the training twice? You just made twice mistakes. Mistakes that should not happen to Dragon Warrior.

"Mater Shifu," Tigress spoke. "Po just got an accident, not a mistake."

"There are no accident and you know it." Said Master Shifu. "Things that just happened on you, it's proved that how less you are in training."

"I'm so sorry Master." Said Po.

"I forgive you, Po." Master Shifu turned his back away. "but you and the rest of The Furious Five must get a punishment."

"Ehm… What punishment?" asked Mantis.

"You six have to keep training until dinner. So, by this morning, all of you will not get a lunch. You all have to keep training. Am I make myself clear?"

Po was surprised. Keep training until dinner? And no lunch?

"But, Master—"

He wanted to protested. But when he realized that no one of The Furious Five had an objection about the punishment, Po decide to cancel it.

"Yes, Po?" asked Master Shifu.

"No...nothing, Master."

"Good. Now back to training. I need to back meditate."

Master Shifu went out from The Training Hall, leaving his students.

In minutes after Master Shifu gone. Po and The Furious Five continued their training. At first, no one between them tried to speak, until Po, that was sparring with Tigress tried to do.

"Why does he really look harsh to us?" asked Po as he avoided himself from Tigress' kick.

"What do you mean?" Monkey asked back as he hanged on one of the talons rings.

"I mean Master Shifu. You know, he looks so mean to us." Said Po. He sent a punch to Tigress.

"He always seems like that, Po." Said Tigress. She jumped to avoid the punch and sent a kick to Po.

"Yeah. But I mean, he never looks as harsh as this before."

BAM….

"Agh…"

Po got a kick to his face and fell off again to the floor. Po got up into a sitting position and touched his check.

Tigress walked toward Po and kneeled in front of him.

"Something's wrong with that?"

"No."said Po. "But I though, after I defeated Tai Lung, Master Shifu had gotten his inner peace. And of course, that should make him calmer and more patient."

"I can understand that." Crane decided to join them.

"He might always acted like that to us although he had gotten his inner peace already." Said Tigress. "But Altough he has his inner peace, doesn't mean he will treat us calmer, more patient or show his proud to us."

"How do you know?" asked Po.

"When I was child, no matter how hard I train to make him proud, he never show it to me." Said Tigress. She tried to remember her past. "So, don't you ever try to hope that you could change Master Shifu."

**Night,**

Po and The Furious Five stopped their training. All looked tired, sleepy and hungry, except for Tigress. They walked toward Student's Barrack by unsteady steps. Even Viper felt too tired to slither, so she wrapped herself around Crane's neck.

"Master Shifu is really so cruel." Said Po began to evaporate.

"Po! What are you talking about?" Tigress spoke in anger voice."He is our teacher and master."

"Well, he made us training until night. We skipped our lunch for the punishment." Said Po. "didn't he know that we felt tired and hungry? I'm very hungry."

"He did that because you ruin the training." denied Tigress.

"Yeah. He punished us until we tired while he enjoyed himself in meditating or sleeping on his bed right now."

"Po!" Tigres looked mad. "Take it back. You just talked about Master Shifu. You insulted him"

"I didn't insult him. I'm talking the truth."

"Guys… guys, could you just stop it?" Viper spoke. "We are all tired and we need a rest. This fighting isn't really necessary."

"Yeah. You right. I think we all are tired." Said Po.

"All of you are" Said Tigress. "but I'm not."

Tigress walked faster, leaving her friends behind and entered The Student's Barrack.

"What's wrong with her?" Po pointed at Tigress to the others. The rest shrugged.

**In Student's Barrack.**

All got inside to their rooms. All of them really looked exhausted to the point that no one among them that wanted to eat although they were hungry. Everybody wanted to go straight to bed. Within a few minutes after they entered their rooms, all have been putting out the candle.

**At Peach Tree's Hill,**

Master Shifu looked down The Student's Barrack from ontop the hill. After he had made himself sure that all of his students had already in their rooms, Master Shifu walked down toward Sacred Hall of Warriors. On the way to his room, Master Shifu noticed some pictures on the wall near his room. Master Shifu looked the pictures one by one. First, he stared himself and Master Oogway in the first pictures. Then, his eyes scanned all the pictures.

There was one picture of all the pictures that took his interest most. He kept looking that picture. A picture of The Furious Five.

Master Shifu came closer to that picture. And then, he caressed it.

"I love you." Master Shifu spoke as he bowed his head. " I really love you and I will do anything for your happiness."

Master Shifu looked all of the picture one by one.

"I never forget the moment when all of you first time came to Jade Palace. Before you become The Furious Five. I still remember. I trained you from zero to make you hero." He kept talking to himself.

Master Shifu's eyes looked at Crane's picture.

"You were nervous and shy when you first time came to Jade Palace. As ex- Janitor, you were not confidence enough to learn at this palace. But I'm sure with hard work, you would be a master Kung Fu someday.

Master Shifu then turned and looked at Viper's picture.

"Viper, when your first time came to this palace, as Grand Master Viper's daughter, I thought you had your father's fang and venom until I learned that your fang hadn't grown yet. Instead, you show me your ribbon dancing."

He eyes stared to Monkey's picture.

"When Master Oogway asked me to train you, in my eyes, you were only no other than a trouble-maker. But Master Oogway persuaded me to train you. And I couldn't refuse it. But you proved me that you could be trained. And now, you become one of the furious five"

Master Shifu looked at Mantis's picture.

"My tiniest student. Who knows that you also can be a hero with your mini size. Although at first you couldn't do anything with your tiny body's size, but you showed me that you had a very speed move and fighting skill."

Now, Master Shifu turned to Tigress' picture.

"Tigress.' My daughter'. You might be never hear me call you by that name even when the first time I adopted you. I treated you a little hard and cold to you. But actually, everytime when I want to express my feeling that I proud of you, you always remind me to Tai Lung. When the first time you punched the advesary, I felt that I proud of you, but when you looked back and smiled at me, you reminded me to him again."

"And Po."

Master Shifu looked at the picture himself and Po.

"You were the only person I had never expected to become the dragon warrior even become my student when the first time I saw you. Instead, I was worried that you would hurt my students' feeling that I fear someday, they would turned just like Tai Lung. I didn't want to see my students become just like Tai Lung and I didn't want to lose them. That's why I treated you hard and unfriendly and tried to get rid of you that time."

"But I tried to believe what Master Oogway told me before of his death. He asked me to belive in you and you proved him right. You really The Dragon Warrior. After you defeated Tai Lung, you brought me in peace. "

Master Shifu stopped looked at the picture. He closed his eyes.

"But I'm afraid to lose all of you now."

He looked at Master Ooway's picture. "I'm afraid that someday, all of you will leave me just like Master Oogway or Tai Lung did. That you will not need me and forget me.

"I love you too much. But I can't show it to you. I'm afraid that you will change like Tai Lung and will hurt my heart. Only with training, it's the only way to me to show that I love all of you.

"I'm sorry if today I treated you hard. But it's the only way to show how much I love you. I couldn't meditate calmly when all of you got training this afternoon. I was afraid that you might be hurt or injured while training. But I want you become stronger with your training.

"I even couldn't eat or sleep well before I made myself sure that all of you had already in your bed."

Before Master Shifu entered his room, he walked out toward the door and saw the student's barrack again. The student's barrack had turned dark and there were no activity in there. His students had fell asleep.

Master shifu smiled

"Good night, my children."

He walked back to the palace. Tonight, he could sleep well.

* * *

A/N : That's my first fic. I'm sorry for the bad grammar. Reviews are required :)**  
**


End file.
